dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Return to Ostagar
} |name = Return to Ostagar |image = Return to Ostagar.JPG |px = 270px |caption = Return to Ostagar |qcat = Downloadable Content |location = Ostagar |start = Travel to Bann Loren's lands |related =A King's Confidant Return to Ostagar (Quest) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Return to Ostagar DLC }} The memories of the battle of Ostagar have haunted the surviving Grey Wardens in Ferelden. It laid waste to their order and claimed the lives of many great men and women. Now, there are rumors that a fellow survivor of the battle has escaped from captivity and is seeking the Grey Wardens' help. The time has come for the Grey Wardens to make their return to Ostagar and exact their revenge upon the darkspawn. Players will discover King Cailan's top-secret political agenda and go behind enemy lines to revisit a place that many feared had been lost to history. Return to Ostagar is downloadable content for Dragon Age: Origins. It allows the Warden to return to the first battlefield of Ostagar where the Grey Wardens were nearly wiped out by the darkspawn. There, they can find out more about King Cailan's and Loghain's agendas, recover Cailan's Arms and Armor. It also provides another opportunity to recruit Dog. Return to Ostagar is available for 400 Microsoft Points (US$5) on Xbox Live Marketplace, US$5 on the PC, US$5 in the Playstation Store. Overview A King's Confidant Once past Lothering, The Warden is able to travel to Bann Loren's Lands. There, they can meet a member of King Cailan's honour guard. He will explain that he left the key to the King's chest, containing Maric's Blade and Secret Correspondence, hidden by a statue in Ostagar, and that Cailan wanted the Grey Wardens to have the key in the event of his death. Return to Ostagar The darkspawn now have the run of Ostagar, and pieces of Cailan's Armor Set have been appropriated by various higher-ranking darkspawn. Collect the armor set, Maric's Blade and Cailan's Shield, and decide what to do about the king's remains. Along the way, fight the Ogre that killed Cailan, and retrieve Duncan's Dagger and Duncan's Sword from its body. Items The following items are available in this downloadable content and may be found in Ostagar. , the set of armor once worn by King Cailan Theirin , a set of arms once wielded by King Cailan Theirin, consisting of Cailan's Shield and Maric's Blade , a dagger once wielded by Duncan in his off hand , a longsword once wielded by Duncan in his sword hand Codex Entries Achievements File:Inwarvictory.png |'In War, Victory' Defeated the ogre that killed King Cailain Release dates/news January 29th Return to Ostagar was re-released on the XBox 360 and released on the PC. PS3 Date Confirmed Return to Ostagar will be released on the PS3 March 11, 2010. Return to Ostagar has been released on the Playstation Network. Bugs/glitches *The title update which accompanied the initial release of Return to Ostagar on the Xbox 360 had a major bug where all specializations would be removed. A new update has now been released, fixing the specialization bug and re-unlocking them if they were locked by the bug. (This update also fixed the Recruiter achievement glitch, possibly more.) *A number of items in this DLC are scalable, ie they should be higher tier if the player character is higher level. However, some items may be found at tier 5 (Red Steel) even by higher level characters. **These can be upgraded by placing them in the Warden's Keep party storage chest, leaving and returning (Console) or by selling them to a merchant then repurchasing them later (PC) *In the Darkspawn Tunnels, after fighting the Corrupted Spiders in one of the first rooms the player may fall through the floor if standing on the "Planked Floor". To avoid this simpling don't stand on it or if you do fall just switch to another Companion and keep going, the Player/Companion should just respawn with the Party.(There is no way out of the room if the Player and the Companions all fall into the room) *Some of the named darkspawn (such as the Hurlock Vanguard) are not flagged as darkspawn, and thus weapons with bonuses against darkspawn, including Silverite Runes, will not function as intended. Frequently Asked Questions External Links *Return to Ostagar at dragonage.bioware.com - now includes video *Return to Ostagar @ Kotaku *BioWare Trailer on Youtube References Category:Downloadable Content